


Soft Like Summer Rain

by Silent_So_Long



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: jim_and_bones, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-27
Updated: 2012-04-27
Packaged: 2017-11-04 10:03:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/392610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_So_Long/pseuds/Silent_So_Long
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Leonard watches the rain fall and Jim makes strawberry jam on toast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soft Like Summer Rain

**Author's Note:**

> written for [today’s Daily Captain/Daily Doctor post](http://jim-and-bones.livejournal.com/609213.html) upon jim_and_bones. Comm is f-locked so requires joining to view the pretties. Title is taken from the song “Jolene” as performed by Dolly Parton. (don’t ask.) Also inspired by the sheer magnitude of rain that my part of England has been subjected to the past few days.

The air was close against Leonard’s forearms, as he watched the rain falling down from heavy clouds above. Each raindrop splashed against the ground and formed ripples in rapidly growing puddles upon grass and concrete pathways alike. Even though it had been raining for at least an hour, the air still felt too hot and too humid against him, pressing down upon his head and threatening a headache within the hour.

He sighed, glad at least for the shelter of the porch that prevented him from getting wet; the steady stream of rain was the type that would soak a person within minutes of stepping out into the deluge. Leonard was content, however, to merely watch the rain, finding such a simple thing oddly cathartic and ultimately fascinating, despite the humidity. He leant back against the wall behind him, hand tucked neatly into one of his pockets. 

From nearby, he could hear the sounds of Jim moving about in the kitchen, singing lustily and a little off-key as he did so. Leonard had to smile at that; it was a rare and special thing for Jim to willingly step into the kitchen of his own accord. Usually he only went in there to eat or under duress if Leonard himself was too busy to cook. It was usually left to Leonard to muster up the breakfast, the lunch, the dinner, and midnight snacks when Jim got the munchies after making love. He shook his head, knowing that despite the perfunctory complaints made, he didn’t mind cooking at all. He saw it as part and parcel of sharing a house with Jim; Jim himself had proved exceptionally handy with the lawnmower and other hands-on jobs around the house and garden. 

Leonard shifted when he caught the first scent of coffee wafting through the open kitchen window, mingling with the heavy scent of the rain in pleasurable waves. He heard Jim curse when something metallic clattered against the tiled floor. 

“Dammit, Jim,” Leonard muttered, but didn’t immediately investigate.

He decided to let Jim come to him; after all, he didn’t want to leave the rain and the great outdoors just yet. He was quite certain that whatever Jim was doing inside, he had it under some modicum of control. He was still standing there when Jim wandered out, carrying two mugs in one hand, and a plate of strawberry jam on toast in the other. 

“Hey, darlin’,” Leonard said, as he accepted one of the coffee mugs that Jim held out to him. 

“Mornin’,” Jim said, as he leant in to press a quick kiss against Leonard’s mouth.

Leonard kissed him back, tasting the sharp, sweet taste of strawberries on Jim’s lips, proving that Jim had already sampled some of the jam, at least. In some respects, Jim had never really grown up, which added to his charm, in Leonard’s opinion. He mumbled a chuckle against Jim’s lips, as Jim drew away to throw him a quizzical look.

“What?” Jim asked, as he took a sip from the remaining mug in his hand.

“Nothin’, Jim,” Leonard replied, as he reached forward to pluck a piece of toast from the plate. 

Jim shrugged and turned his face to watch the rain falling down, seemingly as transfixed as Leonard had previously been. Leonard himself had his mind and eyes on other matters, gaze firmly fixed upon Jim’s profile and the way it had relaxed into smooth lines. He remained silent however, teeth crunching into sweet toast and plucking another slice from the stack before Jim had even started his first. Jim sighed and set his mug aside, before crunching his way through two slices of his own in rapid succession. 

Leonard had long since returned his attention back to the rain when Jim had finished eating, one lone sunbeam arcing through the clouds to shimmer through the raindrops in myriad rainbow sparkles of refracted light. Jim reached out and entwined his fingers through Leonard’s, palm comfortably warm and real against the other man’s. Leonard was already smiling when Jim pulled him into a kiss, strawberries mingling with coffee, mingling with the taste of Jim beneath it all, as the sparkles continued to shimmer around them. Leonard lost himself to the kiss, chasing Jim’s mouth when the other man drew away and was rewarded with an all too familiar wide grin.

“Happy birthday, Bones,” Jim murmured, before leaning in again for another kiss that was as soft as summer rain.


End file.
